Dinobot Armageddon
by primeshock
Summary: The Decepticons and Quintessons have just annihilated many of the earth's cities. Destroying the NEST base, Washington DC, and taken the president as a prisoner. Optimus Prime as summond the Autobot army to contour the massive Decepticon army. The Quinte


The Decepticons and Quintessons have just annihilated many of the earth's cities. Destroying the NEST base, Washington DC, and taken the president as a prisoner. Optimus Prime as summond the Autobot army to contour the massive Decepticon army. The Quintessons are threatened by no Autobot except for Grimlock and his team. The Quintesson leader Xitron intends to find the Dinobots before the Autobots.

After the Autobot army arrive military leaders have a meeting with Optimus prime to determine their next move.

Captain Lennox: The Decepticon attack whipped out a majority of our military fire power. The Pentagon as been destroyed along with many of the bases around the world. Communication is at a minimum. We do have confirmation of survivors trying to make their way here but some of them are as far as DC.

N.E.S.T. commander: They knew exactly where to hit us. How did we ever get so careless?

Lennox: Sir even if we knew this was going to happen I don't think there is anything we could have done. We have to move past that and try and survive.

Epps: he's right we have an entire Autobot army on our side right know. They know how to hunt and kill Decepticons. They're our only chance.

N.E.S.T commander: (turning to Optimus Prime with a desperate look on is face) on behalf of the entire human race we are asking for your help.

Prime: those were not Decepticons

Epps: Well they sure weren't Autobots

Prime: No, they were Quintessons.

Epps: Quin what?

Prime: They are decedents of the race that created the transformers.

Rachet: Their exoskeleton radiates pure Energon the life source of our species. Giving them the power to create life, making them extremely powerful.

Agent Simmons: So you're saying they can't be destroyed?

Prime: The only ones to ever challenge them was a group of Autobots lead by a powerful warrior Grimlock. They were the strongest Autobot team ever.

Epps: What happened to them?

Prime: Millions of years ago they were sent to find the All Spark. They arrived on earth before it crashed landed and caused your planet to enter what you call the "ice age". The explosion from its crash caused Grimlock and his team to be buried somewhere on earth.

Epps: So we just got to find these things and dig them up?

Prime: Yes but it is unsure as to their condition. They may be found but non functional.

Rachet: I don't think that will really matter.

Lennox: How so?

Rachet: During the attack I was able to extract what you call tissue from a Quintesson. With it I will be able to bring life back to these mighty warriors. Assuming we are able to locate them in time.

Perceptor: (with a surprised and optimistic tone) I think we have located them in time.

Lennox: Where are they?

Perceptor: My reading indicates Vinson Massif Mountain, Antarctica.

Epps: They going from the hottest desert to the coldest terrain on the planet.

Rachet: They alone could be enough to end this war.

Prime: He's right. We've got to move fast before the Decepticons are on to us. The Quintessons know how dangerous those Autobots are and will stop at nothing to destroy them.

Simmons: Then let's stop wasting time a find these gladiators!

Prime: Im going with a team to locate the new Decepticon base to extract the human prisoners. I need a team to find our Autobot friends.

Silverbolt: Count me in

Prime: It's yours. Preceptor transmit those coordinates to Silverbolt.

Perceptor: On it.

Rachet: Wheeljack and I will go along to wake up those slumbering beasts.

Lennox: Antarctica has some elements you've never seen before. It's not forgiving.

Prime: That's why we need you to navigate us through it. Hound, Huffer, and Trailbreaker can accompany you.

Hound pounding his fist together: We're definitely built for the off road.

Breakaway: I'll go and be the eyes in the sky.

Kup: Sign me up too. I've heard too many stories about these Autobots.

Prime: The rest of the Autobots will stay here and protect what's left of the humans.

Silverbolt: Let's load up and move out!

Decepticons

Located a new Decepticon base near Great Wall of China. Shockwave entering a room with Megatron and Xitron.

Shockwave: Lord Megatron, Soundwave has reported Autobots are splitting up.

Megatron: Where are they going?

Shockwave: One team is coming this way and the other is headed toward what appears to be Antarctica.

Megatron: They're coming for the humans… but why Antarctica?

Xitron: Grimlock and his team

Megatron: Impossible, those Autobots have been dead for millennia.

Xitron: Do not be so unwise. The Autobots will attempt to bring them back (speaking in a very serious tone while looking at Megatron) and if they do, things could change quickly.

Megatron: Then we must stop them. Shockwave bring me the Predacons

Predacons arrive in the room Razorclaw_, _Rampage, Divebomb, Tantrum, and Headstrong

Megatron: Razorclaw there is a team of Autobots in Antarctica searching for a very powerful weapon. I need both of them destroyed.

Razorclaw: (acknowledges by shaking his head) Consider it done my lord.

Xitron: (bluntly adds in) I'm sending additional Decepticons to assist you.

Headstrong: We hunt alone!

Xitron: (Getting in Headstrong's face) I'm not taking any chances!

Rampage and Tantrum bow up at Xitron while two Quintessons stand between them and their leader

Megatron: That's enough! The Predacons will locate the Autobots, once they are found the other Decepticon team will finish them off.

Xitron: I want you to erase any existence of that Autobot team. You cannot fail!

The Decepticon team acknowledges.

Xitron: I want Soundwave to lead a team on the Autobot base. It will not be heavily guarded allowing us to stab them in the heart. Megatron have your men ready for when the Autobots arrive. I want them eliminated.

Megatron: As you wish.

Arrive in Antarctica

The Autobots and N.E.S.T team arrive and begin to search on the ground. The entire surface is covered in snow. The weather is calm at the moment. They are several miles from the Vinson Massif Mountain and are close to a frozen lake.

Silverbolt looking around: According to the readings this is it.

Kup grabbing a patch of snow from the ground : Everything is white. It's gonna be nearly impossible to locate their spark frequencies.

Silverbolt: I agree but this can't take long. Sensors are picking up a storm moving near.

Lennox getting out of Hound: He's right when that storm hits we'll lose visibility making it nearly impossible to navigate. We've got to search while it's still light.

Breakaway:" I'm gonna fly around and see if I can pick up anything."

Ratchet: Keep your eyes open for any Decepticons. It's only a matter of time before they arrive.

Breakaway transforms and flies off

Huffer impatiently pacing: We're not getting anything done with this chit chat.

Silverbolt: Easy Huffer…. Lennox you and your team load up in Hound, Huffer, Kup, and Trailbreaker….I'm gonna fly around with Breakaway. I don't want to take any chances.

Lennox: We'll search the East side of the mountain for any signs

Rachet: Wheeljack and I will search the West side while Silverbolt and Breakaway search the very top.

A Decepticon ship arrives carrying the Predacons and other Decepticons. It lands with doors opening. Predacons standing at the doorway.

Razorclaw: (talking to Powerdive) We will transmit you the location of the Autobots

Powerdive: we'll be on stand by

The Predacons walk down the ramp and set out on their hunt.

Headstrong: (As they are walking away talking to Razorclaw) They underestimate us. We don't need their help destroying a few worthless Autobots

Razorclaw: What the Autobots are searching for is unlike anything you have ever seen and you don't want to be alone if they find it

Divebomb: I picking up a signal southeast

Tantrum: It's them!

The Predacons transform into animal mode and take off toward the signal

Huffer, Kup, Hound, and Trailbreaker driving on the east side of the mountain on a snowy ridge two hundred feet off the ground

Lennox: Anybody see anything

Trailbreaker: Negative, just snow

Hound: it's gonna be tough from the surface…. for all we know they're right in the middle of this mountain

Kup: he's right we need to find a way to get inside

Huffer transformers into robot mode: "Then back out of the way"

Everyone transforms and backs up while Huffer's pulls out a massive cannon. Huffer's cannon shoots a laser directly into the mountain as a target sight followed by a powerful blast creating a massive tunnel in the mountain's side going several hundred feet in, the blasts echoes across the frozen tundra.

From the other side Rachet and Wheeljack hear and feel the mountain shake from the blast

Wheeljack: Sounds like Huffer

Rachet shaking is head: He really likes that cannon

Back to east side of mountain

Autobots and N.E.S.T blinded by the cloud of smoke and deaf from the blast

Lennox: (Looking at Huffer sarcastically) not sure that was loud enough

Pete: I don't understand how you have the most advanced weaponry in the universe but no silencers.

Huffer: Don't hate

Kup: hey ladies now that our position is given away let's just get inside

Hound: best idea yet

Huffer: (looking at Hound)Suck up.

Hound: (looking at Huffer) After you.

The team rides into the newly formed tunnel

The sound of the cannon alerts the Predacons to the Autobots location.

Stopping suddenly and transforming into robot mode

Razorclaw: did you hear that?

Rampage: it must be them

Razorclaw: Divebomb do you see anything?

Divebomb: A cloud is coming from the east side of the mountain

Razorclaw: (calling Astrotrain) Astrotrain they're on the eastside of the mountain

Astrotrain: Acknowledged

Razorcaw: (addressing the Predacons) prepare for battle

Predacons transform back into animal mode racing toward mountain

While inside the mountain

N.E.S.T member Pete begins to pick up a faint Spark signature

Pete: hey guys! I've got something!

Trailbreaker: Let me see

Pete: It's weak but it's definitely not human

Lennox: Is that them?

Trailbreaker: that's definitely us…..we need Rachet and Wheeljack

Hound (speaking into a comm.): Rachet Wheeljack we may have found them

Rachet: On our way

Rachet, Wheeljack, Silverbolt, and Breakaway arrive

Rachet: (looking at the signal) has to be…..these frequencies are ancient Cybertronian

Wheeljack: that's great but I'm still not looking at them

Huffer: I can take care of that (as he forms the cannon again)

Ratchet: (pushing Huffer's cannon away) that's could cause the whole mountain to go. We need something more subtle.

Trailbreaker: (arm transforms into a thermal gun) I can take care of that

Rachet: do it

Silverbolt: Huffer, Breakaway, and I will watch out for any Decepticons

Trailbreaker begins melting a tunnel through the mountain toward the signal

Predacons arrive and see the Autobots.

Silverbolt and Huffer stand at the cliff of the mountain just above where the Autobots are searching. Breakaway has taken a flight around the perimeter. The Predacons have split up. Razorclaw and Divebomb are headed toward Silverbolt and Huffer to distract them while Headstrong, Rampage, and Tantrum attack the other Autobots.

As Razorclaw and Divebomb sneak up to Silverbolt and Huffer, Breakaway spots them and signals to Silverbolt

Breakaway: Silverbolt behind you!

Silverbolt turns to see Razorclaw charging at them in lion mode with 2 cannons coming out of sides.

Silverbolt pushes Huffer off the ridge has to Razorclaw begins to fire.

Silverbolt returns fire. They trade several blasts. Divebomb begins an aerial assault toward Silverbolt, but Breakaway intercepts Divebomb with multiple shots. Breakaway transforms into robot mode latching onto the top of Divebomb causing him to redirect his course. Meanwhile Razorclaw continues to charge at Silverbolt leaps toward him transforming into robot mode before landing on him. This slams Silverbolt to the snowy ground. Razorclaw lands several punches damaging Silverbolt's face and finally lands a large blast to his trunk sending him crashing off the ridge. Silverbolt slams to the icy ground followed by Razorclaw. With Silverbolt still on the ground Razorclaw walks over to him holding two curved Arabian swords ready to finish him. Huffer regains consciousness sees Razorclaw and fires several shots hitting him back stunning him. Huffer charges at Razorclaw tackling him off Silverbolt. The momentum of the tackle causes both to roll on the ground and then pop to their feet. Before Razorclaw can react his head is slammed into an icy wall by Huffer followed by a fist to the back of his head sending him to the ground.

Divebomb unable to shake Breakaway's grip transforms into robot mode to finally blasts him off causing Breakaway to crash onto the frozen tundra.

As they melt through the ice the Spark signal continues to get stronger and stronger. They finally reach the signals max and find themselves in an open area. The Autobots shine their lights upon the walls to reveal what appear to be robotic dinosaurs preserved in the icy walls. Everyone is in awe of what they are seeing.

Lennox: This is unbelievable.

Rachet: Perceptor was right. Grimlock and his team survived.

Trailbreaker: What kind of shape are they.

Pete: Those are definitely dinosaurs.

Wheeljack: When the cube crash landed it changed their alternate modes into what covered the earth at that time.

Pete: So much for the big bang theory.

Lennox: So they're Dinobots?

Kup: They're the key to this war. With these guys we can make the Decepticons extinct.

Hound: Definitely like the sound of that

A loud noise is heard coming from outside.

Kup: What's going on up there?

Hound: Must be the Decepticons! Silverbolt what's all the noise about?

Silverbolt: Predacons! Three of them are headed your way!

Lennox: What's a Predacon?

Kup: They're part of the Decepticons who take the form of animals. Very strong and very hard to kill.

Lennox: We've got to cut them off before they reach us.

Kup: You and your team stay here. Hound, Trailbreaker, and I will handle this. Rachet we need those soldiers.

Rachet: I'm on it.

Kup, Trailbreaker, and Hound make their way back through the tunnel only to be met with heavy fire from Headstrong, Rampage, and Tantrum. The Autobots immediately take cover and return fire. Headstrong and Tantrum transform into rhino and bull mode charging toward the Autobots has they return fire. Tantrum strikes Hound in the chest with his horns. He pushes Hound into the wall of the tunnel piercing his body. Hound is then slung around like a rag doll before being thrown to the ground. Headstrong charges at Kup but is able to move at the last second causing Headstrong to crash into the tunnel wall. Rampage still exchanging blasts with Trailbreaker transforms into tiger mode to charge him. Kup is able to tackle Rampage before getting to Trailbreaker. After the two scuffle on the ground Rampage finally kicks Kup off.

Razorclaw gets up staring down Silverbolt and Huffer. Razorclaw jumps on Huffer and the two exchange punches until Huffer is finally blasted causing him to stumble backwards. Silverbolt jumps in firing on Razorclaw until his gun is cut off by Razorclaw's sword and then kicked in the midsection finally flipped over Razorclaw's back. Huffer reengages firing a shot from his cannon only to be dodged. Before another shot can be fired Razorclaw cuts through Huffer's cannon followed by being stabbed in the chest. Razorclaw gives the sword a quick twist ensuring Huffer's spark is destroyed. Huffer falls to the ground lifeless. Silverbolt transforms into plane mode flying off. Razorclaw: "Puny Autobots" (as he signals Astrotrain). Silverbolt from the sky fires down on Razorclaw stunning him. Divebomb quickly approaches firing on Silverbolt. Silverbolt evasively maneuvers avoiding any shots while returning fire. From above Mindwipe and Thunderwing begin firing on Silverbolt.

Headstrong, Rampage, and Tantrum surround the injured autobots. Headstrong transforms into robot mode as Rampage and Tantrum continue to circle:

Tantrum: "You Autobots are so weak. You do not deserve the right to live."

Kup and Hound stager to their feet to stand alongside Trailbreaker.

Hound: "Who gives you the right to make that choice?"

As Hound completes that sentence several shots stream by the robots. Lennox along with N.E.S.T charge up the tunnel.

Headstrong turns to look "pesky humans" as Rampage unleashes a loud roar.

From the back of the N.E.S.T charge emerges Diamond and Henderson carrying a large cannon pointed directly at the Predacons. The cannon fires a large blast at Rampage. Headstrong and Tantrum watch as Rampage is blown out of the tunnel down the ridge. The cannon is quickly reloaded sending another powerful shot carrying Tantrum out of the tunnel. Before Headstrong can react he is tackled by Kup and Trailbreaker knocking him out of the tunnel. They roll down the snowy hill where Rampage and Tantrum lay stunned. Headstrong falls to the bottom first followed by Kup who lands as solid hit to Headstrong's snow covered face knocking him back followed by Trailbreaker who fires several shots at Headstrong's right shoulder.

Hound quickly turns to look at Diamond and Henderson "Where have you been hiding that baby at?"

Diamond responds "We can't let you guys have all the fun"

Hound:"Bring that death cannon and let's kill these Predacons"

Hound transforms into jeep mode, the N.E.S.T team jumps, and drive down the hill. They arrive to see Kup and Trailbreaker attacking Headstrong. The N.E.S.T team hops out and Hound transforms as they run to their aide. Before they reach them Rampage leaps in front of them in tiger mode followed by Tantrum in robot mode. Rampage begins to run at Hound as he opens fire. N.E.S.T opens fire on Tantrum but he quickly blasts their cannon killing Henderson and Diamond. Rampage goes to pounce on Hound. Hound turns his body avoiding Rampages claws and grabbing his trunk pulling Rampage to the ground. Hound: "Where you going kitty"

Headstrong begins to overpower Kup and Trailbreaker. He lands a hard hit to Kup's knee causing him to hit the ground followed by an upper cut to the face. Trailbreaker is then kicked in the face followed by a blaster shot to the chest sending him flying across the terrain landing him at the bank of a frozen lake. Trailbreaker injured stagers to his feet. As he regains his footing several large tentacles emerge from behind. Kup see's this yelling "Move" Before he can turn his head the tentacles grab him at his waist and arms snatching him off the edge and into the freezing water. Lennox witnesses the act and is terrified has to what could have done that. From the same place in the lake Powerdive explodes through the ice landing where Trailbreaker had been standing followed by Venom and Blitzwing landing from a ridge next to Hound with a gun to his head. Lennox's head on a swivel at the Decepticons "This just keeps getting worse".

"Autobots…..your time is up!" this voice echoes through the air.

Kup, Hound, and N.E.S.T turn anxiously toward its direction. Their eye's meet Razorclaw walking towards them with a curved Arabian sword in each hand followed by Silverbolt and Breakaway with guns to their backs from Mindwipe and Thunderwing. Astrotrain and Sledge carrying guns make up the back of the group.

Razorclaw "Put them with the others"

Thunderwing and Mindwipe shove Silverbolt and Breakaway near Hound, Kup, and the reaming 6 N.E.S.T members. The Decepticons circle around them.

Silverbolt: "Everyone hold their ground"

Breakaway "Where are Rachet and Wheeljack?"

Before anyone can answer Razorclaw "That's what I would like to know. We know what you are searching for"

A loud roar fills the snowy plains causing snow to grumble down the mountain. Everyone startled from the sound turns to look at the mountain.

Kup "I think we found them."

A large robot explodes from the top of the mountain soaring into the sky leaving behind a snowy cloud.

Lennox "Is that them?" From the new hole in the mountain emerges four more dinosaurs a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, and a Stegosaurus creating a louder roar.

Razorclaw "It's Grimlock's team! Destroy them!" The Dinobots begin storming down the mountain toward the Decepticons. Mindwipe, Blitzwing, Thunderwing, Astrotrain, and Divebomb transform into jet modes and take to the sky for an aerial attack. Silverbolt looks at Breakaway "After you" as they both transform to jets and follow. As the Dinobots continue to make their way down the mountain the flying Decepticons begin to fire upon them causing large clouds of smoke and debris. The Dinobots, having supreme agility and speed, maneuver around many of the shots. Silverbolt and Breakaway gain speed behind the Decepticons, transform into robot modes, and tackle Mindwipe and Thunderwing to the ground. Silverbolt drives Thunderwing into the ground "You dare point your gun at me!" Silverbolt has double shoulder cannons rotate to Thunderwing's body blasting through his chest. Breakaway slams Mindwipe to the ground. Breakaway flips off Mindwipe's body landing on his feet, pivoting toward Mindwipe, and firing a single missile blowing him to pieces. Cannons emerge from the Dinobots bodies and open fire on the remaining Decepticons landing several shots causing them to break formation. The remaining Decepticons are charging toward the Dinobots leaving Kup, Hound, and N.E.S.T behind. Rachet and Wheeljack make it out of the mountain to their location.

Kup "I see the plan worked"

Rachet "That it did."

Wheeljack enthusiastic" All they needed was a little wake up call."

Hound "We're not in the clear yet. Let's kill these things." The 4 autobots and N.E.S.T make their way back to the fight.

The Predacons, Venom, and Sledge, charging toward the Dinobots, are bombarded with blasts from the sky. A Pteranodon (Swoop) as opened fire causing them to scatter slowing them down. Grimlock is the first to the dazed Decepticons. With smoke and snow in the air the Decepticons are temporally blind allowing Grimlock's tail to smack Rampage across the tundra. Snarl, Slag, and Sludge arrive.

Slag singles out Sledge and charges toward him. Sledge drops to one knee forming a shield with his scrapper and fires several shots "Let's see what you've got!" They are to no prevail as Slag crashes a huge hit to Sledge plowing him over causing severe damage. Slag stops to see the damaged Decepticon and transforms into robot mode walking toward his enemy. He finds Sledge wounded "You are still so weak" Sledge attempts aim his gun at Slag "You Autobots will never win" Slag grabs the gun breaking it off along with his hand and then stomps in Sledge's head killing him.

Razorclaw charges toward Sludge but is met with his tail sending him to the ground. Venom in robot mode teleports onto Sludge's back and attempts to saw at his neck. Snarl is able to intervene by tackling Venom off Sludge's back spearing him to the ground. Headstrong attempts to make an attack at Snarl but takes a pounding from his armored tail causing several punctures to the body.

Tantrum and Slag's eyes meet. Tantrum in bull mode begins to charge at him while Slag quickly transforms back to Triceratops mode. The two charge straight toward the other at blazing speeds through the snow. When they connect a loud crash goes through the air. Neither gives any ground to the other. Powerdive takes this chance to fire several shots at Slag followed by wrapping him in his tentacles unleashing electricity. This wounds Slag. Tantrum transforms into robot mode holding a daggered mace. Before he can land a blow Grimlock comes out of nowhere landing on Powerdive stopping the electricity. Grimlock attacks Tantrum with a blow from his powerful tail. Grimlock sets his eyes on a staggered Depthcharge. He fires several shots from cannons on his back injuring Depthcharge more. Grimlock slams his head into Depthcharge's chest knocking him to the ground then traps his head in his powerful jaws crushing it. Depthcharge's limp body falls to the icy ground.

While Silverbolt and Breakaway have Thunderwing and Mindwipe on the ground Swoop begins to open fire on Divebomb, Astrotrain, and Blitzwing. The Decepticons take evasive maneuvers while Swoop continues to get closer. Blitzwing tries to veer off but Swoop unleashes heavy fire causing severe damage leading to a crash on the icy ground where he transforms into tank mode. Divebomb and Astrotrain engage Swoop firing several shots. Swoop and Divebomb increase speed flying directly at each other and collided digging their talons in. Astrotrain fires several shots at Swoop before transforming into robot mode colliding with an entangled Swoop and Divebomb. While on Swoop's back Astrotrain fires his cannon from point blank into a wing. Swoop lets out a loud squeal. This is heard and seen by Sludge on the ground. He transforms into robot mode revealing a sniper rifle type weapon. Poised, he aims it at Astrotrain and pulls the trigger. He perfectly hits Astrotrain sending him falling to the ground. With this Swoop claws deeper into Divebomb to overpower him and flies straight toward an icy ridge driving him into it. This stuns Divebomb causing him to fall to the ground.

Astrotrain crashes close to the Autobots. He stumbles to get up but is met with shots from Wheeljack, Hound, Rachet, and Kup dropping him to his knees.

Wheeljack "I want him dead."

Wheeljack runs toward Astrotrain flipping over him firing several shots to the shoulders causing them to lose function. Kup and Rachet's guns hit him with body shots followed by Hound firing his shoulder cannon blowing off Astrotrain's gun. From behind Wheeljack fires 2 shots puncturing Astrotrain's back going through the chest destroying his spark causing the body to fall helplessly to the ground.

Hound "One down ten to go".

Several shots hit near to the Autobots causing them to scatter.

Lennox pointing "It came from that tank"

Rachet "Blitzwing"

Several more shots are fired nearly hitting the Autobots. Blitzwing transforms into robot mode reveling a rocket launcher from his left shoulder and flies toward them. The Autobots scatter firing several shots back. Blitzwing singles out the NEST team firing a single rocket causing a large explosion killing three men. Lennox disoriented from the blasts gets up to see three men dead "Are you kidding me! Want you just die!" He turns back firing several shots at Blitzwing but Rachet and Hound stand in front of him for protection Rachet "Keep moving!"

From the sky Breakaway fires on Blitzwing blowing out one of his engines causing him to hit the ground. Breakaway lands transforming to robot mode to finish him raising his gun towards Blitzwing for the kill. Before he can shoot Blitzwing fires a grenade sticking to his chest. Breakaway looks down at it to see it blinking fast and before he can react the grenade goes off blowing Breakaway to pieces. From behind an icy rock Kup "He got Breakaway!" Blitzwing shoots several grenades at the Autobots blowing the rock to pieces while some fall to the ground with no explosion.

Lennox see's this "He's creating a land mine field! We're trapped!"

Wheeljack "I know and I can't scan for them."

The Autobots are looking at the ground to not walk up on one.

Blitzwing "You Autobots are mine!"

Swoop sores in firing shots at Blitzwing stunning him and transforming into robot mode landing 15 yards in front.

Blitzwing regains composure "You just want die"

Swoop "Not from you"

Blitzwing shoots several grenades toward Swoop but he fires back blowing up each one. Swoop starts walking toward Blitzwing. Irritated he fires his cannon toward Swoop but his wings connected below each arm shield him from damage. Blitzwing begins to panic as Swoop continues to walk toward him. Several more grenades and missiles are fired but to only be shot down or shielded. Swoop finally gets to Blitzwing and with one quick motion uses his sharp wings to cut off the cannon. Swoop grabs him by the neck lifting him into the air Blitzwing grabs Swoops arm but unable to break the grip "You Decepticons are dead" Swoop then takes one of Blitzwing's grenades smashing it into Blitzwing's chest, drops him to the ground, and flies away. Blitzwing scrambles to pull the grenade out but can't and is blown to pieces.

Snarl battling Headstrong with a spiked staff. Headstrong countering with double axes. Venom see's this and begins teleporting all around Snarl hitting him with shots to the body. Snarl distracted is hit in the right shoulder by Headstrong. Silverbolt from above see's this opens fire on Headstrong who quickly returns fire hitting Silverbolt causing him to transform into robot mode. Venom quickly tagging Snarl with shot after shot is finally hit with a blast from Sludge stunning him making him holding him visible for a moment longer. Snarl takes the chance stabbing Venom in mid air holding him at the point of his staff "I gotcha know" Snarl thrusts the staff into the ground pushing it through Venom killing him.

Headstrong hits Silverbolt with several shots causing him to retreat back.

Grimlock intervenes transforming into robot mode with a large power sword exchanging blows with Headstrong. From behind Rampage in tiger mode jumps on Grimlock's back bringing him to his knees. Rampage trying to bite off Grimlock's head quickly begins removing pieces from his back. Grimlock spins trying to knock Rampage off. Several shots hit the attacking Rampage as Wheeljack, Ratchet, Hound, and NEST arrive. With Rampage stunned Grimlock tosses him off his back.

Razorclaw sprints up in lion mode transforming firing at the Autobots "Predacons unite!"

Wheeljack "They're gonna form Predaking! We've got to stop them!"

Lennox "That sounds bad"

Ratchet "We just need to kill one of them to stop it."

Divebomb and Tantrum approach quickly. Swoop from the sky singles out Tantrum unleashes a rain of shots toward him. Slag runs up behind him in robot mode jamming his sword through his chest finally blasting off his head. Grimlock "Take out the rest!"

Headstrong jumps on Sludge throwing him to the ground. Wheeljack and Hound open fire on Headstrong who shields most of it firing back causing them to fall back. Sludge reengages breaking off Headstrong's shield with an ax followed by a back hand to the face. Sludge finishes him off by slicing the ax through Headstrong's trunk cutting him in half.

Rampage in tiger mode, sprinting toward Grimlock and Razorclaw, is intercepted by Swoop souring from the sky transforming into robot mode tackling him to the ground. Rampage transforming into robot mode gets to his feet firing shots on Swoop and revealing a drill. Swoop fires back hitting Rampage who stabs at him with the drill cutting through Swoops blocking wing. Divebomb flies in transforming into robot mode firing several shots putting Swoop on the ground. Ratchet and NEST come to the rescue hitting Rampage and Divebomb with fire. Ratchet charges in hitting Rampage in the chest bringing him to the ground while Silverbolt appears hitting Divebomb with shots. With the two Predacons slow to get up Ratchet, Silverbolt, and an injured Swoop fall back has Lennox yells "Fire in the hole!" NEST fires several grenades landing amongst Divebomb and Rampage blowing them to pieces.

Razorclaw with double Arabian swords violently swings at Grimlock while he blocks with his sword pinning him against an icy wall Razorclaw "You should have stayed frozen Grimlock. Times have changed"

Grimlock "Not that much!"

Grimlock pushes Razorclaw back now taking the offense waling his sword. A cannon emerges from Razorclaw's chest hitting Grimlock with a shot to the trunk putting him on his knees

Razorclaw "Seems you are a little rusty."

Grimlock getting back to standing "Just getting warmed up"

Grimlock's arm turns into a rotating machine gun hitting Razorclaw in the chests causing him to back up. Grimlock swings his sword at Razorclaw breaking both Arabian swords then kicking him against an icy wall ramming his sword into Razorclaw's chest Grimlock

Grimlock: "It's you that should have stayed out of this"

Grimlock pushes the sword upward through Razorclaw's head splitting it. Razorclaw's body slowly slides down the wall falling to the ground.


End file.
